My Christmas Wish
by crystal moon princess
Summary: It has been 8 mounts since all the yami's went to the afterlife and now it's Christmas and the hikari's are having a hard time dealing with that fact, will they have a happy Christmas or a heart broken one? Yami'sXhikari's, SetoXjoey, Tristan and Duke!
1. Chapter 1

?: ho, ho, ho merry Christmas!

Yugi: *eyes lit up* Santa? , Yami is Santa Claus! He is really here yami! *Jumps up and down happily*

Yami: *scowled* aibou is not really Santa Claus is just crystal being stupid! *glared at crystal*

Crystal: hey! I am not stupid I just wanted to get into the Christmas spirit! You old pharaoh! *glared back*

Yugi: *sad and teary eyes* so Santa is not here then?

Yami: *hug his hikari and kisses his nose* Aibou Santa is in the north pole making you're presents but crystal did something good for once and decided to make a Christmas story! So it would be Christmas and Santa will bring you toys!

Yugi: *eyes lit up* yayyyy! On with the story!

Crystal: First I want to say this is my first Christmas being a writer! (me: Yayy!) . Even though I am not very good at it, but I try my best! But I hope you enjoy the story and review! A few warning: this story is yaoi(boyxboy), And this story has a bit of tea bashing but only a bit… Sorry I just don't like her. If you like her then DON'T READ THE STORY!

Crystal: I wanted to send a very special thanks to the beta of this story: BadBlackCatXV^_^! Thank you so much^_^! *smile warmly*

Yugi and yami: Thank you BadBlackCatXV *Smile wide*

Crystal: Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!

My Christmas Wish  
>Chapter 1<br>One week before a sad Christmas

It has been eight months since the ceremonial duel were Yugi won and the Pharaoh had left. Everyone has gone to live like they normally did well almost everyone… but for Yugi, Ryou and Malik no matter how many months have passed they still miss their Yami's.

Yugi cried every night since the Pharaoh had left and he cursed himself for not being able to tell the Pharaoh he wanted him to stay, he cursed himself for not losing the duel and finally he cursed himself for not telling the Pharaoh that he loved him.

Yugi was now sitting in his room crying once again, but this time it was heartbreaking than all the other times he had cried, because in a week it was going to be Christmas. Christmas wasn't the same without Yami, truth is the only reason Yugi loved Christmas was because of Yami, nobody seems to understand that mostly because, they are trying very hard to get Yugi to have "The Christmas Spirit" but what was Christmas without Yami?

Isn't it Christmas the time to be with the ones you love? The ones you hold dearly to your heart?

So how can his friends expect him to celebrate Christmas, sure they have it easy they all had a lover: Joey and Seto had gotten together and was currently celebrating their six month anniversary as a couple and Duke and Tristan also had gotten together.

Only Ryou and Malik were in the same situation as him and understand him completely only because they also lost their best friend, they're Yami and their secret love. Ryou and Malik were living together now so they didn't have to be lonely and suffering alone, but this Christmas was really bringing them down as well.

It was the best being with their Yami's on Christmas for four year's, but now it was going to be their first Christmas without them, and all is left is nothing but the memories of their other's on Christmas together.

Yugi still wishes Yami would come back to him just at least one last time, just for saying those three meaningful words that Yugi was aching to tell him.

Yugi sighed softly coming out of his thoughts and stop crying, only for a moment just to see the stars and failing snow outside his bedroom window. ' How I wish you were here with me Yami' Thought Yugi. Soon Yugi fell asleep that night with that last thought on his mind.

Solomon better known as grandpa came to cheek on his grandson Yugi whit a smile on his face. But when he opened the door his smile vanish with the sight of Yugi's tear stain face hugging the pillow like it was his only life line he had left.

Solomon sighed sadly walking over towards Yugi and kissing his forehead. 'My poor grandson why are you like this? Was it because you really did love Yami?' Solomon thought, but soon looked outside his window and looked at the moon shining brightly ' I know my grandson won't be able to forget Yami, but maybe he would at least try to be happy if not for Yami then at least for himself.' Solomon sighed softly at the thought he was going to tell Yugi tomorrow and left the room so he can go to sleep.

~~~~With Ryou and Malik~~~~~

Ryou and Malik were watching a movie it was a horror/action movie that they really didn't like but still they watch it, why You must ask, well the answer is simple those were their Yami's favorite type of movie's especially before Christmas, in Christmas there were only Christmas shows and movies that bored their Yami's to death.

Their favorite Phrases were something along the lines of this 'Yeah right a fat man that gives toys' 'what kind of perv watches all little kids?' and finally ' there is no such things as a fucking fat man that is named Santa Claus' But their Hikari's never paid any attention to what they said because they still believe in Old Saint Nick, also known as Santa Claus.

But right now they just wish they heard their Yami's voices. Only because they had one wish this Christmas was to see their Yami's one last time so that they could finally tell them how they really feel…which was that they really loved them.

They both sighed knowing that neither of them are going to have their Christmas wish come true their Yami's was gone and nothing was going to bring them back not even a silly Christmas wish.

With that last thought they decided to head back to their bed with a frown and a broken heart they began to fall asleep with their Yami's waiting for them in their dreams.

~~~~~With Joey and Seto~~~~

Joey was now in bed with his lover Seto thinking about what their friends are going though.

He sigh knowing that anything he tried to do was going to fail. It happened most of the time, their friends were just so depressed lately but he knew it was hard for them because if he had lost Seto he would have been really depressed like them.

But now he wanted to try to get their friends in "The Christmas Spirit" like old times, when they used to love Christmas but now they seem to dislike it, how can you blame them? It's their first Christmas without their Yami's. Joey sigh and snuggles closer to Seto who was stroking his hair lovingly.

"What's on your mind puppy?" Ask Seto in a soft concerning voice. "Nothing its just-" Joey was trying to say but was cut off by Seto

"You're worried about Yugi, Ryou and Malik because their miserable without their Yami's because secretly they fallen in love with them and Christmas brings painful memories to them." Seto said in a mater a fact tone.

Joey was shocked that his lover knew all that but his shock quickly passed because he knew Seto was smart and he could read Joey like a book.

"Yeah but-" again Joey tried to say something but was cut off by Seto again.

"But you're really worried because you can't think of anything to do so you can cheer them up." Seto said with a small smile.

"Hey! Stop that! It's like your reading my mind." Joey said whit a pout.

"I don't read your mind my pup, I read that loving heart of yours." Seto said in a loving tone, as he nuzzled the top of his head, taking in his scent.

"Aw Seto, you know flattery will get you everywhere, you do deserved your Christmas present," Joey said with a huge smile looking a bit to innocent.

"A Christmas present? Huh? What did you got me?" Ask Seto in a curious voice.

"What and ruin the surprise? You will have to wait still Christmas, but tell you what if you help me think of a plan I will give you a kiss." Joey said with a wink.

Seto smirk and already had an idea at mind. Seto was quickly at thinking of good ideas when he was going to receive a prize like that from his puppy. Seto leaned in to tell Joey his idea.

"So what do you think?" Asked Seto with s smirk on his face.

"I think it's perfect, you really deserved a kiss for that idea." Joey said while leaning in to give Seto a deep kiss.

The kiss was sweet and deep but Joey quickly pulled apart and got of a bed and hurried to get his cell phone while he jump back in bed with Seto.

Seto wraps his arms around Joey and kiss his hair, Seto knew who Joey was going to call. Normally he would have scowled Joey for calling someone this late at night but knowing who Joey was going to call he knew that they were up.

~~~~~~With Duke and Tristan~~~~~

Tristan was in bed with Duke kissing deeply while taking of his shirt. Tristan broke the kiss and stared kissing Duke neck while his hands reach for his pants but before he could take them of Tristan cell phone became to ring.

Normally Tristan would have ignored the phone but it was late and maybe it could be an emergency. So while he got of a bed he was cursing his existence and mumbling something about how he knew he should have turn of his cell phone off. Tristan opens his cell phone and saw it was Joey calling. 'Joey better have a good reason for calling this late or so help me I am going to kill him.' Thought Tristan darkly.

"What is it Joey?" Tristan snapped.

"Well hello to you too." Joey said 

"I am is so not the mood for talking Joey, You have better have a good reason for why are you calling so late and if you don't I swear I am going to kill you." Tristan said in a murderous voice.

In a few seconds Joey didn't say anything, all that could be heard was a few noises.

"If you ever lay I hand on my puppy YOU WONT LIVE TO SEE ANOUTHER DAY ITS THAT CLEAR!" Seto sounded like a murderer in a mood for a new victim. The people who says that there are not scared of nobody, they never met Seto, because Seto maybe calm and collected but as soon as he sees somebody even say something a bit offensive or even a bad joke about Joey then the only advise I have to give is for you to run to the hills, but still I don't think you would survive to tell the tale.

Of course Tristan knew this but he thought Seto was in his company working late or asleep, but when he heard Seto murderous voice he went pale and stared to chuckle nervously.

"Kaiba I was joking around you know I wouldn't dream of hurting Joey, he is like a brother to me." Tristan said nervously, praying that Seto wouldn't kill him.

"Hmm, you better for your sake that is." Seto said with a dangerous voice. It wasn't a threat it was more like a fair warning.

A few seconds later Seto gave back the cell phone to a pouting Joey.

"Sorry about that you know how protective and possessive Seto is." Joey mumbled apologetic.

"No problem Joey but why did you decide to call so late?" Tristan asked sighing.

"Well you see I have a plan to cheer up Yugi, Ryou and Malik up and make them have 'The Christmas Spirit" Joey said proudly.

"You do? Then spill man." Tristan said excitedly he really did want to see his friends happy again and especially this special season, come on everybody deserved to be happy on Christmas right?

After a few minutes Joey told Tristan the plan, Tristan started chuckling.

"The plan sounds perfect, I bet it was Kaiba who told you the plan, there is no way that you came up with that." Tristan said with amused voice.

"Never mind who made it up but your going to help us right?" Joey asked with a pout even though Tristan couldn't see it.

"Of course I will tell Duke and we will start the plan tomorrow." Tristan said cheerfully.

"Good, now you can go back to what you were doing before I call, Good night Tristan." Joey said in a amused voice.

" Bye Joey, Good night to you too." Tristan said with a chuckle and hang up.

After he hang up Tristan jump in his bed with Duke and wraps hid arms around his waist and tell them Joey's plan.

"That sounds great, I think they will be happy at least for a while." Duke said smiling.

"Yeah, but you know what will make me happy?" Tristan asked with a smirk.

"Yeah getting some sleep." Duke said with a smirk and then a yawn escape his lips.

" But…ugh fine let's get to sleep." Tristan said with a pout but Duke quickly stared cuddling closer to him and gave him a kiss.

"Good night love." said Tristan with a loving smile.

"Sweet dreams my beloved." Duke said with a warm smile.

**Well this is the first chapter of my new Christmas story^_^! I hope you like it and Review^_^!**


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: well here is the second chapter of this story… merry Christmas?*nervous*

Yugi: You idiot you are way late for that! *mad*

Crystal: hey I was sick and well… I had writer block too so give me a break

Yami: you are a failure as a writer and this is not fair for your readers *glared at crystal*. I will like to thanks all the persons who review: my imoto, wintercat.0501,BadblackcatXV, DBSKPirateKing, marilynjayfreak and the beta of this story: pasta chan*smile warmly*

Crystal: You all motive me to continue writing this so thanks you *smile and gives cookies* love you guys 3

Yugi: Disclaimer: crystal moon princess doesn't own yugioh!

My Christmas wish

Chapter 2: Joey's plan

Yugi Pov~~~~~

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock, I sight and get up from bed and look at the mirror I see myself my eyes are red and puffy, my hair is a mess, and my face is still a bit wet by all the crying I did. I get away from the mirror to go take my morning shower and dress. After I finish I go slowly downstairs and see grandpa smiling at me but I just stay serous, after yami left lost my will to smile I can't not even fake it and I hate it.

"Morning grandpa" I say in a lifeless voice and sit down.

" Morning yugi" grandpa said in a concern voice.

I feel the door swing open and I am not surprise to see joey standing there with a big smile on his face, I just stared blankly at him but I am a bit surprise to see ryou and malik behind him but they don't look to pleased in being here, their faces shows frustration probably because of joey bringing them here against their will and their eyes shows complete sadness hum I think we can form our little club we can call it the: heartbroken hikari's and the bastards of their yami's. I sight I know is not their fault they had to go but we feel heartbroken and it's their fault… wait no that's not true is our fault because we could have done something to make them stay or at least tell them how we feel, but no we dint do anything.

"Hey yug, guess were going?" Joey said in a happy voice.

"I don't know where you guys are going but I am not going anywhere except for my room, so bye" I say while I make my way towards the stairs but I was abruptly stop by Joey.

"Sorry yug I dint want to do this but you leave me no choice" Joey said with a smirk on his face.

Joey grab me and put me on his back like he was carrying a bad of potatoes. Nope that's a lie at least the potatoes are treated more delicate then this.

"Hey granps can I kidnap yugi for a few hours?" Joey ask my grandpa.

"Sure, joey, just bring him home before midnight" Grandpa says with a smile while a look at him with and mouth: traitor to my grandpa but he just chuckle.

I try to get out of joeys grip but I can't so I just stay quite while looking at Ryou and Malik they dint look happy, so why were they going too? As I am searching for an answer I see handcuff in their wrist and Duke and Tristan in their car so that was happened… they got kidnap like I did.

"Let's go guys were ready for the mall" Joey said with a happy voice.

Joey "gently" throws me inside the car with Ryou and Malik while he goes to the driver seat and starts the car. We are pretty lucky that Seto gave Joey a van that could hold up to six people without problem. I sight as a look at Ryou and Malik. I am pretty sure that they want to jump out of this car as badly as I do but the car is lock so we just stay quite while Joey drives.

"Hey man turn the music on until we get to the mall" Tristan said with a smile.

Joey nods and turn the music on, I listen carefully to the song because it's call my last regret and it made me feel like listening to it and by the looks of it so those Ryou and Malik.

_My Last regret_

_People say that life is full of second chances_

_That regrets doesn't matter in this world _

_Were the living are and that the past_

_Is just a forgotten memory, but I_

_Still see your smile haunting my_

_Nights of slumber and your voice_

_Replaying in my mind, but that was_

_My last regret as I feel my heart stopping _

_And my power fading while my vision turns blurry_

_I remember the day I let you leave one last time_

_And whisper: that was my last regret._

_(chorus) _

_Ohhhh baby I am sorry I let you leave_

_I am sorry for everything I dint say that_

_Night and baby I am sorry I dint say _

_Good bye but this was my last regret_

_Ohhhh my last regret… _

I feel tears running down my face as I hear the song, Joey must have seen because he turn the radio off and Ryou stared sobbing while Malik look like he was fighting with his tears.

" Ummm we are here" joey said with a apologetic smile.

We all wipe away our tears and get out of the car. I feel more horrible now than ever at least when I get home I can cry myself to sleep. We are walking in the mall Ryou and Malik closed to me in our very slow walk while Joey, Tristan and duke seems happy as can be. We look around the crowded mall and see "Santa Claus" sitting on a red chair. Please do they think I am stupid? I know that man is not Santa Claus that is just one of his helpers. Maybe he can help me? Maybe he can talk to Santa about my Christmas wish. I look at Ryou and Malik and we smile as we run towards Santa Claus that look like he was really upset in being there , probably because he dint want to be here but was brought here by Santa Claus himself.

I was surprise that they were no line to get a talk to "Santa Helper" but that just make me smile more as I sit on his lap happily while Marik and Ryou sit down in the red carpet. I see Joey, Tristan and Duke smiling at us and we smile back.

General Pov~~~~

Unknown to Yugi, Ryou and Malik, Joey gave a wink at "Santa Claus" and he wink back.

"Ho ho ho what can I get for you today yugi?" Ask "Santa Claus" with a cheerful voice.

"How do you know my name?" Ask yugi surprise written all over his face.

" Ho ho ho well I am Santa Claus and I know everyone of you guys. Like the white hair boy is Ryou and the tan one is Malik, You guys have been on my nice list since you guys were little" Said "Santa Claus" with a cheerful voice.

Everyone was surprise at seeing "the real Santa Claus" in the mall but for the hikari's they were more than happy and their faces lit up.

"Well Santa all I want for Christmas is for our Christmas wish to come true" Yugi Said shyly.

"Ho ho ho so all of you have the same wish? And what is your Christmas wish?" Ask "Santa Claus" with a curios tone.

"Our Christmas wish is for having our yami's backs" Ryou said happily.

"Yeah that all we want this Christmas, Santa just bring them back to us "Malik said with smile.

"Santa" look confused at them and secretly look at Joey but Joey avoided his gaze. "Santa" guesses that they were talking about some persons that they were in another place and they couldn't come this Christmas.

"I, see, well if you tell me where they are maybe I can bring them on my sleight with me this Christmas" Santa said with a smile.

"Well they are in the afterlife Santa, but knowing you probably can make our Christmas wish come true" Malik said having a smile.

"Santa" face drop knowing that those person were dead and look at joey with a face that said : ' you dint tell me anything about this'. "Santa" look guilty at the hikari's.

"Well you see I don't know if I have enough Christmas magic for this wish" Santa said in a guilty voice.

The hikari's eyes stared watering and they stared at "Santa" with a broken heart but still had some hope.

"Please, Santa, Christmas is all about charismas wishes why can't you make ours come true? Its only just 3 tiny Christmas wishes, please Santa we beg of you, please try" Yugi said while tears run down his face.

"Santa" Look at joey again with a look that said: 'You dint pay me enough for this'.

"Alright I will try" Santa said while putting a fake smile.

The hikari's smile at "Santa" and kiss his cheek and they began walking going with Joey and the guys went suddenly Yugi remember something.

"Hey guys what about your Christmas wishes? Aren't you going to ask Santa for it?" Ask Yugi with a curios voice.

"Nope I have my Christmas wish right here with me" Tristan said while he grab duke waist and kiss his cheek.

"Same here, Seto have been on my Christmas wish list since day one" said Joey while smirking.

With that said everyone left the mall and went home with a cheerful mood and said good bye to Joey, Tristan and Duke.

"That was a great idea Joey paying that old man to play "Santa" to make them happy again" Tristan said happily.

"Yeah but won't they be heartbroken when they see it was all a trick" Duke said with a concern voice.

"Well yeah but at least they will be happy this Christmas and besides maybe we can make them move on when they see it dint came true" said Joey with a sight.

Joey brought duke and Tristan to their house to sleep over with them. Everybody went to sleep peacefully for the first night in 8 mounts.

Crystal: End of chapter 2 I hope you enjoy and sorry for the late updated but I hope you had a great Christmas^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal: hey this is the final chapter of this story^_^! I am exited hope you guys enjoy and review^_^! (Time skips lol) Ps. A special thanks to yami's sweetheart for putting this story in her community^_^

Crystal: I Don't own Yugioh!

My Christmas wish

Chapter 3

Christmas Eve heart break and The truth about old Saint Nick

It was Christmas Eve and Yugi Motou was having trouble sleeping, maybe it was his broken heart or maybe it was his salty wet tears he cried that made sleeping difficult. You may be wondering what got him like this and on Christmas eve no less. But was happen was really quite simply, Yugi finally learns the truth, Christmas was fake and Wishes on Christmas night were a bunch of lies for stupid kids.

**FLASHBACK (earlier that night ****in**** the table)**

Yugi was happily singing at the Christmas table while his grandpa brought the food for dinner. At the table were Yugi, Grandpa, Ryou, Malik, Joey,Seto,Tristan and Duke. They were happily getting along but what really surprise Yugi's grandpa was that all the hikary's were happily singing and talking. They each had a wide smile on their faces.

"So You guys excited about Christmas morning?" Granpa ask curiously.

"We sure are mister Motou" Ryou said happily

"Especially about our Christmas wish in the morning" Malik said in a sing song voice.

Grandpa frown and Joey felt his mouth go dry. The room felt tense and everybody suddenly felt it to; well everybody except our hikarys.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ask Grandpa with a frown.

"Ohh right I forgot to tell you Grandpa" Yugi said feeling a bit dumb for not telling his grandpa.

"We meet the real Santa Claus in the mall when Joey took us; We talk to him and he said that he was going to bring our yamis back for Christmas as our Christmas wish this year" Yugi said brightly.

Grandpa Frown depend and he glared at Joey while he eyed everyone in the room; He shoke his head and stamp his foot at their direction. The hikari's were confused about why Grandpa was acting this way and they were feeling that something bad was happening.

"What's wrong?" Ryou ask breaking the silence.

"Tell them the truth Joey" Grandpa said his voice strong.

Joey look nervous but nodded. He gently got off his seat so he was standing up and looking at the hikari's.

"Well you see… I was really worried about you guys since you all been so sad about your yami's _**WE **_wanted to make you guys happy by getting a fake Santa Claus to cheer you guys up" Joey said nervously while he swallow hard.

"So he was a fake?" Malik ask calmy.

"Yeah, Sorry guys I dint know who to tell you the truth before now" Joey said looking at them.

"T-That's a lie" Yugi slutter feeling himself shake as tear run over his cheek.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik slowly look at the other as asking them to say that it was indeed a lie but they all just bow their head in shame. Ryou and Malik Ran out of the house with tears running down their faces. Everyone was shocked when they heard the door slam shut.

Everybody look over at yugi's direction his head was low so they couldn't see his face, but they could see his tears falling on the floor. Joey felt extremely guilty and went to hug Yugi but he just pushes him away. Yugi look up at them his eyes were beginning to turn red from crying and his eyes held such pain as the first day when his yami left. Yugi just went ruining up to his room and lock his door so nobody enter, then he broke down completely.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Yugi's gaze fell on his alarm clock it said 12:02 and he wipe his tears away with his hand and got up from the ground.

"Merry Christmas huh yeah right" Yugi said sarcastelly while he laughs bitterly.

"Nothing but a bunch of fairy tales and lies" Yugi mumble to himself.

Just then yugi heard a crash outside. Maybe it was a thief? Or maybe it was Joey trying to put a fake present from "Santa". Either way Yugi got his wooden bat he had under his bed; that he got for emergency and went downstairs. 'This will be fun, maybe I can take my pain out on this thief' Yugi thought to himself as he reaches the living room. It was dark but everything seem to be in place, Yugi was going to go back up to get some sleep but was stop by a strong voice.

"Leaving your guess in Christmas day is rude hikary, but leaving _**YOUR **_yami on Christmas day should be a crime" Yami said playfully while he turn the light switch.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi Slutter.

"Yes, Aibou?" Yami ask curiously.

Yugi Ran over to him and hug him tightly. I new fresh new tears were running down his face but this was tears of joy. Yugi look up to see his yami smiling warmly at him, Yugi couldn't help it anymore and kiss his yami lips sweetly. Yami quickly kisses back but within a few seconds he broke the kiss.

"I love you" Yami said sincerely looking at his hikary at his eyes.

"I love you too" Yugi said as he smiles wider at Yami.

Yami went to kiss him but Yugi stop him, Yami look at yugi confused but Yugi just stared at him.

"I have miss you so much, You have know idea how much this means to me. If this was just a dream and I happen to wake up alone and without you again I couldn't take it" Yugi said as he broke down.

Yami realizes what yugi meant and he gently picks Yugi up and held him to his chest.

"it's ok hikary this isn't a dream and I am not leaving you ever again" Yami said while he took Yugi's chin to make Yugi look him in the eyes.

"B-but how are you here?" Yugi ask curiously.

Yami smirk at he remember what happened.

**Flashback**

Yami was seated on the grass as he stared sadly at the sky. Yami then turns his attention to his new best friends, his enemies. Marik and Bakura held each others gazes then sigh sadly, they felt so useless and sad here this wasn't paradise if their hikary's wasn't there. Soon they each heard a noise it was a jingle bell and it sounded it came from the sky. They all look up to see a slade is coming their way… and it looks like it was coming straight towards them!

"Run for Ra sakes!" Bakura yells as he stared ruining from his spot.

They all ran from their spot when they heard Bakura, right on time before the slade came crashing down on where they were. They all stared at the figured that was coming out from the slade; he had a red coat that hides his large belly, white beard, white skin and a jolly smile plastered over his face. The yami's were in shock and stared in awe.

"S-Santa Claus?" Yami said sounding intrigued.

"Jojojo call me Nick, Yami" Old Saint Nick said in a jolly feel voice.

"So you are really Santa clause?" Marik ask in a disbelieving voice.

Nick turns his attention over Marik and he glared. Nick stared walking over Marik and Bakura; they both seem confused as why he looks so mad at them.

"So you're the knuckle heads that said I was a perv and FAT" Nick glared at them with rage in his eyes.

'"Yes, I believe with did but look at it this way at least we dint lie about the fat part" Bakura said while smirking.

"You are the most idiotic yami's I have ever seen! But what am I about to do if your hikaris not for you!" Nick fume as he stared at them.

"Wait you know our hikari's? Are they ok?" Yami ask confused and worriedly.

"Well… You can say that, But they will be glad when they get you back even if I am confused at why they want them back" Nick said pointing to Marik and Bakura.

Yami chuckle and held a bright smile while Bakura and Malik mumble something about fat bastard. But after a moment all the yami's look confused.

"How do you plan to get us out of here? Ra won't listen to you, We already tried and got kicked out of the temple for cursing at him" Marik said with a curious voice.

" Well how do you think Ra makes the sun shine? Because of the flame throwers I give him every year and I already told him; Eather he gave me permission to take you all back to earth or he will be on my naughty list" Nick smirk truthfully.

"And he let you take us?" Yami ask surprised.

"Of coursed he did" Nick smile and jumps on his sled.

The yami's shrug in response and jump into the slade with Nick, they were leaving "hell" to go to heaven were their hikaris were. It was a long way home but Marik and Bakura were the first in being dropped off.

"This is where your hikari's live so I guess this is your stop" Nick said to Bakura and Marik as he kept riding into the sky.

"So aren't you going to stop and land?" Ask Marik in a confused voice.

"Pshh of course not I don't have the time" Nick said as he presses a button that made Bakura and Marik to throw out the slade.

"Ahhhhhhh" Marik and Bakura screamed as they fell into the chimney of the house and landed with a thump.

"That was for calling me fat" Nick said as he smile wide.

Yami couldn't help but laugh in response as nick stared heading to his house.When they finally came to yami's house Nick landed the slade gratefully and yami got off. Then Nick gave yami a warm smile and hug. Yami stared Jump inside the chimney and smile before he disappeared from sight.

**End of Flashback**

"So here I am my aibou" Yami said while he finished the story.

"So that means our Christmas wish came true" Yugi said happily.

"Yeah, Good old Saint nick and his Christmas spirit" Yami said chuckling.

"What's going on here?" Ask the sleeping voice of Yugi's Grandpa.

"Merry Christmas Grandpa" Both Yami and Yugi said happily.

"Merry Christmas Ya-" Grandpa stops dead in his tracks as he saw yami standing there.

"How?" Grandpa ask pointed to yami.

"Long story grandpa but to make it short Yami's is here to stay for good and all thanks to old saint Nick" Yugi said as he hugs yami tight.

Right at that moment they were a knock on the door and in came Ryou on Bakura back and Malik on Marik's back looking happy. The three hikari's beamed at each other and started laughing.

" I call Joey and the gang to come here for a special surprise" Ryou said happily.

"Our yami's are back baby's that means we have to celebrated twice" Malik smile wide.

"You got it" Yugi said laughing.

The door was open and in came Joey,Seto,Duke and Tristan each looking worried as they enter the house,but stop dead in their tracks when they see the former spirits.

"Ho-" Joey said but was got off by the hikaris.

"Long story" The three hikaris said in unison.

They heard something on the roof and hurried outside. Everyone looks up in the sky and saw a slade flying away in the night sky.

"Jojojoj Merry Christmas" Yell Nick as he flies away.

"S-santa Claus" Seto slutter in amazement.

"Woww" Joey,Duke, Tristan and Grandpa said in union.

"Merry Christmas everyone and to all a good night" The hikari's and Yami's said in union.

**End of the story^_^ Hope you guys enjoy and review^_^!**


End file.
